Conjuro de Medianoche
by LilandraBlack
Summary: Una amenaza les acecha, nuevos cambios golpean a sus puertas y todo depende del Conjuro de Medianoche. Acompañen a nuestros amigos en esta exitante historia de aventuras, suspenso y amor donde descubrirán que a pesar de todo se tienen entre sí.
1. Chapter 1

"¡Maldición!" La fría brisa golpeaba su rostro mientras corrían apresurados, debían llegar al traslador antes de que ellos los encontraran. La misión se suponía debía de ser fácil y rápida, entrar, neutralizar a la pandilla de fanáticos y llevarlos al ministerio para que fueran juzgados y llevados a Azkaban. Pero algo sucedió, en medio de la batalla Ron se dejó provocar por Malcon Nedfield, el cabecilla que dirigía a ese grupo de jóvenes descerebrados. El pelirrojo ciego por la furia arremetió contra este, la confusión fue aprovechada para que todos sacaran sus varitas, provocando por supuesto que estuvieran en desventaja. Gracias a una distracción momentánea creada por Harry pudieron salir de aquella cueva y empezar a correr hacia su única salvación de ese lugar.

"¡Rápido, por este lado!" y bordearon un gran árbol frondoso que tenían por obstáculo, para Draco no era fácil tener que seguirle el paso y además tener que cargar a Ron al mismo tiempo, _Ni aún con el tiempo que ha pasado esta comadreja ha aprendido a controlar sus emociones_, pensó mientras maldecía de nuevo al ser casi alcanzado por un _Avada_.

"¡Potter espero que ese traslador esté, cerca mi idea de morir está más relacionada a una isla paradisíaca junto a una mujer despampanante!"

"¡No sé cómo puedes bromear en un momento así Malfoy pero te juro que en mi idea de morir no estás tú cerca!"

"¡Sí cómo digas Potter!" Ron estaba recuperando el conocimiento pero en ese justo instante su cabeza se golpeó con el tronco de un árbol y con un sonoro quejido volvió a desmayarse. Harry miró por encima del hombro fulminando al rubio con la mirada, este solo se encogió de hombros y murmuró algo como _No fue mi culpa._

Evadían los hechizos como podían hasta que al fin pudieron llegar hasta el objeto que los sacaría de allí, era una escoba. Harry, que iba adelante, se detuvo hasta que Draco le alcanzó. La tocaron al mismo tiempo y desaparecieron de allí. Luego de experimentar el vértigo característico después de usar ese medio de transporte, el pelinegro destruyó la escoba. El traslador los llevó a un pueblecito alejado del Londres muggle, de no ser por la situación en la que estaban, seguro que habrían apreciado la magia que envolvía aquel lugar. La luna bañaba cada una de las casitas de campo y el fuego que salía de algunas chimeneas le daba un toque especial al lugar.

"Otra noche fallida"

"Todo gracias a tu amigo Potter." Esta vez no le pudo reprochar nada, lo dejó en el suelo sin delicadeza, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de su otro compañero, el rubio solo se encogió de hombros y le dijo, "tal vez debieras de llevarlo a san mungo, después de todo de seguro su querida novia estará encantada de verle." Sin decir nada más, Harry se apareció con su amigo en el hospital y Draco en el ministerio.

************************

"¡¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?!" Harry suspiró antes de contestarle a su muy alarmada amiga, la castaña se levantó de su asiento con rapidez y le ayudó a ponerlo en una silla de ruedas.

"Ya lo conoces Hermione, Nedfield lo provocó y él cayó en la trampa. Al final hemos tenido que escapar y por poco no lo hacemos." La chica puso una cara de exasperación tal, que nadie creería que segundos antes mostraba una gran preocupación por su novio.

"No puedo creer las cosas que hace Ron, ¿es que acaso no piensa madurar? No lo logro entender." Todo esto lo decía mientras llevaba al pelirrojo a una camilla para atenderlo. De paso el pelinegro le comentó todo lo que había sucedido, ella decía algún _pero será idiota_ o también uno que otro _¿cuándo aprenderá?_

"No seas muy dura con él Hermione, ya sabes que se sentirá pésimo al despertar. Bueno de todas formas debo de dejarte, tengo que ayudar a Malfoy con el informe de esta noche. ¿Aún nos veremos en la fiesta de navidad?"

Ella le miró un momento admirando en lo que se había convertido su mejor amigo, quién diría que apenas hace tres años ellos habían acabado con la amenaza más grande que jamás hubiera tenido el mundo mágico, si el primer día de clases cuando tenía 11 años alguien le decía que todo lo que habían vivido iba a pasar no hubiera parado de reír durante semanas. Pero ahí estaban y todo lo que pasaron fue tan real como que ellos estaban frente a frente en ese instante.

"Claro Harry, no me perdería la fiesta del ministerio." Le sonrió, él le dio un efusivo abrazo y luego se apareció en el ministerio. Hermione volteó a ver a su inconsciente novio y empezó a realizar los chequeos generales.

*************************

Entró sumamente enojado a la oficina que compartía con Harry y Ron en el ministerio. Los tres se habían convertido en aurores. La decisión de convertirse también en uno dejó a más de una persona sorprendida, no le faltaba dinero, por el contrario los negocios familiares lo tenían asquerosamente rico. Algunos pensaron que era su manera de retribuirle al mundo, de pagar una deuda. Ron necesitaba el dinero y no sobresalía en otra cosa y le gustaba impresionar a las chicas, Harry no era nada pobre pero lo hacía porque amaba el trabajo.

Se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y empezó a redactar el reporte, donde se encargaría de remarcar el por qué tuvieron que salir de allí de esa forma tan penosa y desagradable, "_Por culpa de Weasly,"_ pensó amargamente mientras una mueca de disgusto se dibujaba en su rostro. Se sumergió tanto en su trabajo que no se percató cuando Harry entró a la oficina

"Al parecer ya empezaste el informe." Levantó la vista de lo que hacía y lo miró fugazmente antes de seguir en lo que hacía. "No seas muy duro con Ron, ya sabes él a veces se comporta así cuando se enoja."

"Pues se lo tiene bien merecido Potter, no seré condescendiente con él solo porque es tu amigo." El pelinegro apretó la mandíbula pero no dijo nada, después de todo no era la primera vez que algo así sucedía y si era sincero su mejor amigo no era el más brillante de los aurores.

"Yo solo decía," recalcó mientras tomaba asiento en su lugar de siempre.

"No tenías por qué venir, ya casi tengo el informe listo."

"Lo sé Malfoy, solo quiero revisar los movimientos del grupo de Nedfield durante los últimos tres meses." Sacó unos expedientes de la gaveta derecha de su escritorio y los empezó a hojear. Luego de 15 minutos el rubio había acabado y guardó el documento en su escritorio al cual le aplicó magia de protección, el chico no se fiaba de nadie.

"Bien Potter pasa buena noche," le dijo en tono civilizado pero Muy alejado de ser amable.

"Buenas noches Malfoy," le respondió en el mismo tono. Se sostuvieron la mirada desafiándose unos segundos y luego Draco optó por aparecerse.

************************

Al llegar a la mansión un elfo le atendió al instante, le dio su capa y guantes negros, no quiso cenar así que solo se dio una ducha para luego ir a la biblioteca a leer un poco antes de irse a dormir. Después de la guerra esa casa había estado más callada de lo habitual, sus padres ya no vivían y él no era más un niño. Aunque solo tuviera 20, al igual que sus compañeros, ya poseía las facciones y actitudes de todo un hombre. No socializaba mucho con ellos pero eran civilizados entre sí, aunque bien es cierto que de vez en cuando las cosas se descontrolaban, pero la mayor parte del tiempo solían respetarse.

Miró el reloj de pared encima de la chimenea de la biblioteca, era la 1 de la madrugada, ya con sus músculos descansados empezó a sentir el cansancio y el dolor en los brazos por haber llevado cargado a Ron, bostezó y dejó el libro que tenía en sus manos a un lado. Apagó el fuego y después de abandonar ese lugar se dirigió a su habitación para dormir.

************************

Una lechuza golpeaba insistentemente la ventana de la cocina, miró el reloj de pared, eran las 10 de la noche. Suspiró, pues ya se imaginaba lo que era, dejó entrar al ave y le quitó el pergamino que llevaba entre sus garras, le dio algo de comer y luego la dejó marchar. Abrió la carta y la leyó.

_Querida Ginny,_

_La misión de hoy no ha marchado como lo esperábamos, Ron está en san mungo pero bien, solo se quedó inconsciente. Dejé a Hermione dándole atención médica, estoy en la oficina revisando los expedientes del grupo de Nedfield así que llegaré tarde, espero que no te moleste. Mañana prometo compensártelo, te amo mi sexi pelirroja, nos veremos más tarde. Besos. Tuyo siempre. _

_Harry_

Ella estaba acostumbrada a que Harry hiciera eso de vez en cuando, si no fuera porque confiara plenamente en él podría pensar que estaba con otra, pero él simplemente no era de ese tipo de hombre, sabía que era dedicado a su trabajo y haría hasta lo imposible para que el mundo mágico fuera un lugar seguro.

Hacía ya un año que vivía con él. Su madre al principio estaba un poco renuente a la idea de dejar que su niña de 18 años se fuera a vivir con su novio, pero después de un par de pláticas y un anillo en su dedo con proposición una boda, convenció a su madre de que Harry si iba en serio. Unos seis meses después se casaron, él apenas con diecinueve, él ya tenía 20 y ella pronto cumpliría los 19.

Suspiró y sonrió mirando al techo de la cocina, que no era muy grande pero sí acogedora, tendría que esperar hasta mañana para contarle la buena noticia a su esposo, seguro que eso le haría muy feliz. Apenas lo había descubierto esa mañana, luego de las fuertes nauseas que la atacaron y el mareo que caso hizo que se fuera al suelo.

Terminó de recoger los platos y organizar una que otra cosa en el lugar y decidió que se iría a la cama, conociendo a Harry como lo hacía, sabía que lo mejor era esperarlo durmiendo, porque eso duraría para un muy buen rato.

*********************

Ese nuevo caso era complejo, los movimientos no parecían guardar relación entre sí, pero en el fondo sabía que los sucesos rondaban alrededor de algo grande. Primero el asalto a las minas de diamante de los centauros, después el secuestro de la manada de unicornios y por último el secuestro de esa muggle embarazada que aún no habían podido recuperar.

Le empezaba a doler la cabeza cuando miró su reloj y notó que era pasada la medianoche, "Ginny va a matarme," le dijo al vacio. Decidió que había sido suficiente por ese día y se marcharía a casa, así que volvió a poner los expedientes en su lugar y le aplicó un hechizo protector.

_Casa_. Pensó mientras una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Además de Hogwarts, no había llamado hogar a ningún otro lugar. Pero desde que se mudó de casa de sus tíos y vivía feliz en la que le heredó Sirius, además de que su esposa y razón de su existencia convivía allí con él, no consideraba otro lugar que no fuera ese como el espacio a donde pertenecía. Echó un vistazo alrededor antes de aparecerse en su casa.

********************

Cerró la puerta lentamente dejando a un pelirrojo profundamente dormido del otro lado. Esa semana había sido particularmente dura en el hospital, Hermione había tenido que realizar muchas guardias, más de las que estaban programadas para ella debido a la cantidad de personas que llegaron.

Al terminar Hogwarts ella decidió que sería medimaga, luego de ayudar a sus amigos durante la guerra se dio cuenta de que esa era su profesión. Con sus altas calificaciones no tuvo problemas para que la aceptaran para realizar el entrenamiento de un año, trabajó muy fuerte. Después empezó a estudiar para hacer la doble especialización en enfermedades por conjuros maléficos y neutralización de venenos potentes y esperaba poder graduarse a mediados del siguiente año.

Hacía ya 8 meses que ella y Ron eran novios, el muchacho por fin reunió la valentía suficiente para poder expresarle lo que sentía y pedirle que fueran pareja. Ella aceptó gustosa pues amaba a aquel pelirrojo desde que iban al colegio. No vivían juntos, a pesar de que Hermione vivía sola, pero sentía que aún no era el momento. Por su parte, él ya le había pedido en más de una ocasión que tuvieran relaciones pero se había negado porque no se sentía lista todavía.

Pasó visita al resto de los pacientes que le quedaban por esa noche, escribió la evolución de los enfermos en sus correspondientes plantillas y luego se retiró para ir a descansar.

************************

Abrió los ojos y miró desorientado alrededor, lo último que recordaba era que estaban en el bosque, dentro de una cueva detrás del cuello de Nedfield, se sobresaltó pero un mareo lo hizo caer de nuevo en su cama. Le echó otro vistazo a la habitación la cual reconoció como una de las salas del San Mungo.

"Hermione va a matarme." Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, pues sentía que iba a explotarle en cualquier momento. Acababa de recordar lo que había pasado y no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que la noche había terminado en fracaso y todo gracias a él. "Perfecto, eres un idiota."

Se quedó quieto pensando, sabía que al día siguiente su novia le iba a dar todo un sermón por haberse dejado llevar por las emociones y provocar que la vida de los tres corriera peligro. Sabía que había metido la pata, pero tampoco quería que ella se lo recordara.

Amaba a aquella chica, en verdad que sí, pero a veces le sacaba de quicio. De vez en cuando sentía que no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella e inconscientemente ella se lo dejaba saber, ella destacaba en todo lo que hacía, a él sólo lo veían como la sombra del gran Harry Potter.

Desde hace unos cuantos meses él y Hermione habían empezado a salir en plano formal y luego de un tiempo le pidió que se acostara con él, ella se negó y él se enojo un poco, pero le prometió que la iba a esperar, que sería paciente. Su cara se arrugó, presa del dolor que sintió en el pecho parecido a una punzada. No era nada grave, pero aparecía cada vez que se sentía culpable por algo. Trató de tranquilizarse y conciliar el sueño, mañana sería otro día.

*************************

"Qué manera de comenzar el día." Draco se apresuraba a llegar a su oficina, el revuelo en el ministerio era evidente. Las personas se movían de aquí para allá, los gritos de los supervisores a veces eran ahogados por los murmullos de la multitud. Sintió como una chica lo empujaba al pasar junto a él.

"Ten más cuidado Chang."

"Disculpa Malfoy," le dijo sin girar a verle, al parecer llevaba mucha prisa con un paquete de folders en sus brazos. Trató de llegar a su lugar de trabajo sin ser oprimido por la masa de gente que se arremolinaba en los pasillos y corredores. Al fin había llegado y abrió la puerta aprisa. Harry ya estaba ahí.

"Buenos días Malfoy"

"Potter," y le saludó inclinando levemente la cabeza.

"Tremendo lío se nos ha formado entre las manos." El pelinegro le lanzó el periódico, pero no necesitaba leerlo, ya sabía lo que había ocurrido, lo había leído rumbo al trabajo esa mañana. En la primera plana aparecía un duende sumamente enojado y como título de la noticia principal ponía, _Robo a Gringotts, desaparece el bastón de Merlín._

Draco suspiró, ya entrevía que tendrían bastante trabajo durante ese día. "¿Y Weasly?"

"Aún no le dan de alta del hospital." El rubio frunció el ceño y luego asintió asimilando la información.

"Pues creo que debemos irnos lo antes posible."

"No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo." Le contestó Harry, después de decidir qué cosas necesitarían partieron rumbo al banco más seguro que el mundo mágico tenía. Por lo cual la intrusión sufrida despertaba pavor en la comunidad mágica.

****************************************************************************************************

**¡¡Hola chicos y chicas!! Ufff me estoy embarcando en tantos proyectos que sé que será todo un reto y trabajo responder a todos, pero aún así no he podido evitar plasmar esta idea en un fic, espero que les guste. Aquí les va un adelanto de algunas partes del próximo capítulo.**

"_Harry tengo algo muy importante qué decirte," le miró con todo el amor que le profesaba y el corazón del chico se enterneció._

_**********_

"_¡Tienes muchos más defectos que virtudes!" Le gritó visiblemente alterado, ella le miró perpleja, ¿desde cuándo era Ron tan cruel?_

_**********_

"_¿Disfrutando de la fiesta?"_

"_Sí por supuesto Malfoy, ¿acaso no ves mi cara de felicidad?" Le dijo con todo el sarcasmo que podía impregnar en su voz, él se tensó._

"_Sólo he venido para hacer un poco de conversación, no te he ofendido para que me hables así." Le reprochó y se cruzó de brazos dispuesto a irse._

"_Lo siento no ha sido mi intención. Ven hablemos."_

"_¿Problemas con Weasly?"_

"_Sí," su respuesta le sorprendió._

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

"¡Buenos días Ronald!" Abrió las cortinas para que la luz del sol pudiera inundar la habitación donde se encontraba. Se removió incómodo entre las sábanas y se tapó el rostro con ellas. No estaba de humor, ni siquiera para el saludo matutino de su novia. Escuchó el sonido que producían los tacones a cada paso que ella daba, supo que estaba justo a su lado pero siguió ignorándola.

"Vamos Ron, ya sé que estás despierto, no seas perezoso," le dijo en su característico tono mandón. Se sentó en la cama y le quiso quitar las sábanas que le cubrían. El pelirrojo se resistió a que ella lo hiciera, aunque al final no ha tenido más opción que ceder.

"Buenos días Hermione." Su voz se sentía quebrada y somnolienta, no tenía ganas de una riña a aquellas horas de la mañana, se frotó los ojos y bostezó. Estiró los brazos y miró hacia la ventana. Lo miraba, aunque no la viera estaba seguro de que ella lo estaba mirando, seguro con cara de desaprobación y cruzada de brazos.

"¿Cómo les fue anoche?"

"Ya sabes cómo nos fue, no sé para qué preguntas." Giró el rostro para enfrentársele, como esperaba estaba de brazos cruzados y el semblante tenso. Su larga cabellera castaña golpeó su cara cuando negó con la cabeza.

"No estás siendo amable Ronald, sólo quiero ayudar. Que las cosas salieran mal anoche no fue en su totalidad culpa tuya."

"¡¿Qué no fue en totalidad mi culpa?!" le dijo sumamente alterado, incorporándose para quedar sentado en la cama, la miraba con los ojos inyectados en furia. Hermione le miró indignada.

"Bueno Ronald, no puedes negar que tu imprudencia provocó que perdieran la ventaja que parecían tener."

"¿Y así es que pretendes ayudarme? ¿Qué clase de novia eres?"

"Una que te apoya pero que no te miente." Se miraron por unos segundos en total silencio, era la calma que precedía la tormenta.

"Claro, ha hablado la señorita perfección, la muy puritana, la que nunca rompe un plato, pero déjame informarte de algo," respiró con fuerza antes de añadir, "¡Tienes muchos más defectos que virtudes!" Le gritó visiblemente alterado, ella le miró perpleja, ¿desde cuándo era Ron tan cruel?

************************

Llevaban una hora interrogando a los empleados del banco. Al parecer no se había forzado nada, sin duda alguna se debió de haber usado una magia oscura muy avanzada para traspasar las defensas de Gringotts y salir ilesos en el intento.

"¿Algo más en lo que pueda ayudarte Draco?" Le sonrió coqueta mientras le miraba de arriba abajo con descaro.

"No, gracias Pansy. Con esto será suficiente," la pluma mágica dejó de tomar apuntes de la declaración de la chica que trabajaba como asistente ejecutiva del jefe del departamento de objetos sumamente valiosos e irremplazables.

"Cuando quieras guapo," le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió a su puesto. Draco se deleitó mirando el seductor contoneo de sus caderas y ese trasero bien formado que se le marcaba por tan corta y apretada falda. Pero de todas formas debía regresar su atención a lo que hacían en el lugar. Buscó con la mirada a su compañero hasta que lo divisó hablando con uno de los duendes que estaba en guardia esa noche, se dirigió hasta él.

"¿Has tenido suerte?"

"Ninguna, de no haberse desaparecido el bastón nadie diría que habían robado nada," le respondió el pelinegro con clara frustración y el ceño fruncido. Terminó de tomar apuntes en su libreta, ya que no le gustaba usar la magia para esas cosas y miró alrededor.

"¿Y cómo te fue a ti? Te vi bastante ocupado con Parkinson." El rubio lo miró un tanto sorprendido por la repentina pregunta y carraspeó.

"No estaba '_ocupado'_ con Pansy, la estaba interrogando."

"Sí claro, por supuesto," rodó los ojos. Cómo odiaba cuando Harry se quería hacer el gracioso con él.

"Debieras invitarla a la fiesta de esta noche."

"¿Y quién te dijo que iría a esa fiesta?"

"Yo solo decía," y sonrió divertido. Draco notó como la cara de su compañero cambió. Apretó los labios y arrugó la frente, él se giró para ver qué le había hecho reaccionar así. _Oh, oh. Problemas_. Hacia ellos se dirigía el agente Nott del departamento especial de defensa mágica del ministerio, _la burocracia_, como eran conocidos por los aurores. La división donde trabajaban Harry, Ron y Draco junto a unos cuantos más, era la encargada de embarrarse las manos en el trabajo sucio y ellos se llevaban el crédito por lo que hacían.

"Caballero," les saludó con la sonrisa que ponía cuando iba a ser entrevistado por algún corresponsal del profeta.

"Nott," dijeron al unísono, Harry apretó los puños y Draco inclinó un poco la cabeza en forma de marcar el territorio.

"Espero que no les moleste que haga un poco de investigación, el departamento cree que necesitarían un poco de ayuda debido al desempeño en sus últimas misiones." Les sonrió de forma cínica y siguió caminando.

"Procura no romperte la uñas," le gritó Draco y le saludó con expresión burlona, Nott les fulminó con lo mirada y luego se giró en dirección al escritorio de Pansy.

"Gracias"

"No tienes nada que agradecer Potter, me cae tan mal como a ti."

************************

"Es un placer verte Ginny."

"El placer siempre será mío Hermione, ¿cómo has estado?" La castaña terminó de entrar a la casa y abrazó efusivamente a su amiga.

"Perfectamente Gin," le sonrió y se sentó a la mesa de la cocina. La pelirroja sirvió dos tazas de té y dispuso un plato de galletas de chocolate, las favoritas de Hermione. "¿Cómo estás tú?"

"Más feliz no puedo estar," la miró radiante, se sentó para quedar frente a su amiga y pudo notar un halo de tristeza en sus ojos, suspiró sonoramente y cruzó los brazos.

"¿Qué hizo mi hermano ahora?," su tono de voz era de hastío y estaba marcada por la preocupación, la castaña empezó a negar con la cabeza. "No trates de engañarme, tengo años conociéndote Hermione Jane Granger."

"Oh Ginny" dijo bajando su cabeza y poniéndose las manos en la frente frotándose la sien. "No sé qué está pasando últimamente con Ron y conmigo, discutimos por cualquier razón, ya no sé qué hacer." La pelirroja la miró con compasión, sabía que su hermano no era fácil de manejar y que de vez en cuando podía llegar a ser un verdadero idiota.

"Seguro que no es nada grave, debe de estar enojado por la misión pasada, ya sabes que es poco sensible respecto a estas cosas."

"Pero no es sólo eso Ginny, se enoja cuando queremos tomar una decisión, y me reclama porque no mantengamos relaciones aunque él había asegurado que sí me iba a esperar." La desesperación se notaba a leguas en la cara de su mejor amiga, ya estaba al tanto de los problemas que tenían como pareja, pero en verdad tenía la esperanza de que todo aquello se resolviera pronto. Su conversación se vio interrumpida cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió de repente, sobresaltando a ambas.

"¡Harry, cariño!," Ginny saltó de su asiento para ir a abrazarlo, le besó y le acarició el pelo. "Mira quién ha venido a visitarnos" y señaló a la castaña que aún sostenía su té entre las manos.

"Hermione, ¿cómo estás?," se acercó a ella y se puso de pie para saludarle, se abrazaron con cariño, su amistad no había cambiado aún con todo el tiempo que había pasado.

"Estoy muy bien Harry, ¿cómo te sientes?," le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y volvió a sentarse, él y Ginny se sentaron frente a ella.

"Sumamente cansado, pero bien. El robo a Gringotts ha causado mucho revuelo en el ministerio y todo está patas arriba, por cierto vi a Ron esta tarde, se recuperó rápidamente, eres una gran medimaga." Este comentario en vez de animarla le recordó el motivo por el que estaba tan triste, Harry ahogó un gemido de dolor por un codazo que le dio Ginny por debajo de la mesa, al instante entendió que debía cerrar la boca.

"¿Irás esta noche a la fiesta Hermione?," intervino Ginny para cambiar el tema.

"Sí claro, no me la perdería por nada" y forzó una sonrisa. "Lo que me recuerda que solo pasé para saludar, debo irme si quiero estar lista a tiempo." Se despidieron entre besos y abrazos. Al marcharse, ella y su esposo se sentaron en el gran sillón rojo de la sala.

"Harry tengo algo muy importante que decirte," le miró con todo el amor que le profesaba y el corazón del chico se enterneció. Se abrazó a él y le besó.

"¿Qué es eso tan importante que quieres decirme Ginny?," le acarició la mejilla y miró directamente a sus ojos azules.

"Harry, vamos a ser padres."

************************

Era lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos, miró con desesperación a todas partes tratando de idear algo que la sacara de ese lugar a toda costa. Sus manos sudaban y trataba de poner en marcha su cerebro. Debido a lo acontecido aquel día se había quedado hasta bien tarde y creía que ya no quedaba nadie en el banco. Por eso fue que se sorprendió tanto al escuchar unas voces provenientes de un pasillo cercano a su oficina.

Se había acercado para ver quiénes eran y lo que escuchó la aterrorizó, salió corriendo al instante e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, el problema estaba en que había hecho mucho ruido al chocar con uno de los archiveros que estaban pegados a la pared antes de alcanzar el teléfono. Por eso, cuando sintió que alguien entró al lugar, sabía que sus días estaban contados.

Un hombre encapuchado la apuntaba con su varita, mientras ella le miraba horrorizada, el miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo y nadie la escucharía, estaba segura que en esa planta del banco solo estaba ella y aquellos hombres. Un grito desgarrador se vio opacado por la luz que salió de la varita de aquel hombre.

************************

Esa parecía ser otra de esas fiestas en donde algunos colegas se pasaban de copas y terminaban acostándose juntos. Gracias a Dios él no era uno de esos, aunque muy guapo y codiciado por cuanta mujer lo veía, no se revolcaba con la primera que se le ofreciera. Miró alrededor para tomar un vistazo de lo que pasaba, Harry estaba bailando con su esposa, mientras que Ron hablaba animadamente con Cho Chang, Hermione no había llegado aún.

Algunas personas del banco estaban allí, pudo reconocer a unos cuantos, y personas importantes del ministerio, además de representantes de Corazón de Bruja. Estaban allí para cubrir la columna de sociedad, al fin y al cabo tenían que mantener al mundo mágico al tanto de los últimos cotilleos del momento.

Les habían tomado fotos al pelinegro y a Ginny mientras bailaban, incluso a él le habían atacado con la cámara fotográfica cuando hizo acto de presencia en la fiesta. Bebió un sorbo del Martini que tenía en su mano derecha, mientras que la izquierda estaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Notó como todos los periodistas centraban su atención en la puerta.

Una chica despampanante acababa de entrar, llevaba puesto un vestido rojo hasta las rodillas de escote halter, zapatillas de tacón negro que le agregaba unos cuantos centímetros, tenía unas curvas que llamaban a la tentación. Su pelo estaba recogido en un moño alto elegante, dejando escapar algunos rizos. Se quedó mirando como entraba, solo cuando estuvo cerca de la mesa de los cocteles pudo reconocer que se trataba de Hermione Granger, se sorprendió al verla así. No es que no la haya visto desde la graduación de Hogwarts, pero no tanto como para percatarse de los cambios que había sufrido su anatomía.

Observó cómo le lanzaba una mirada enojada a Ron y luego le ignoraba para ir a conseguir una bebida, los chismosos de Corazón de Bruja no dejaron escapar detalle de todo esto. Aunque todo era un tanto desconcertante, lo que más le llamó la atención era esa tristeza que se había apoderado de su semblante. Fue eso, tal vez, lo que hizo que se acercara a ella.

"¿Disfrutando de la fiesta?"

"Sí por supuesto Malfoy, ¿acaso no ves mi cara de felicidad?" Le dijo con todo el sarcasmo que podía impregnar en su voz, él se tensó.

"Sólo he venido para hacer un poco de conversación, no te he ofendido para que me hables así." Le reprochó y se cruzó de brazos dispuesto a irse.

"Lo siento no ha sido mi intención. Ven hablemos."

"¿Problemas con Weasly?"

"Sí," su respuesta le sorprendió. Rápida, concisa y precisa, pero así era ella.

"No dejes que te afecte," no sabía por qué estaba siendo amable con la castaña, pero la prefería enojada y mandona a triste por un inmaduro como Ron.

************************

"Harry, ¿has visto a Ron? Quiero irme a casa y no deseo irme sin hablar con él. Hace rato estaba con Chang pero me distraje hablando con Malfoy y lo perdí de vista." Miró a la castaña que le dedicaba una de esas grandes sonrisas que estaban reservadas para sus mejores amigos.

"Claro Hermione, salgo a buscarlo ahora, seguro que está en el baño." Le dio un beso a Ginny antes de ponerse de pie y dejar a ambas platicar a la mesa, miró a Malfoy y notó como observaba a su mejor amiga y no le gustó para nada la forma en que lo hacía. Decidió dejar ese asunto para más tarde y salió en busca de su mejor amigo. La pelirroja le contó los problemas que estaban pasando en esos momentos, pero como siempre Ron prefería pelear a razonar.

Se preocupaba por sus amigos pero después de la noticia que su esposa le diera esa tarde sentía que nada podía preocuparle. Salió del salón donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta y se dirigió a los baños de ese piso. Estaba muy solitario, ya que todo el mundo se había reunido en la fiesta, pero por esa misma soledad fue que pudo percibir un ruido que provenía de una de las oficinas próximas al baño.

Al principio no pudo distinguir qué era, pero a medida que se acercaba podía escuchar unos claros gemidos de placer y movimientos bruscos. Era normal que en aquellas fiestas uno que otro empleado se acostara con una compañera y lo hubiera dejado pasar de no ser porque escuchó algo que le heló la sangre. Se acercó al lugar y abrió la puerta cuidadosamente.

Dentro estaban dos personas haciendo el amor desenfrenadamente encima del escritorio, el hombre descendía sus manos por el cuerpo de la chica y esta ladeaba la cabeza hacia atrás, sosteniéndose gracias a que tenía una pierna alrededor de la cintura de él y un brazo alrededor de su espalda. El hombre la agarraba por la cintura mientras la embestía con fuerza. La oscuridad no le dejaba ver con claridad quienes eran los que estaban allí, pero fue la voz de la chica y lo que dijo lo que confirmó sus sospechas. "¡_Oh Ron, más, más, Ron, Ron, Ron!"_

Un trueno iluminó la estancia y pudo ver bañados en sudor a su mejor amigo y a la asiática que trabajaba en el mismo piso que ellos.

************************

"¿Le has encontrado?," le preguntó mientras él tomaba asiento al lado de su esposa.

"No lo he visto, lo más probable es que se haya ido." Estaba incomodo mintiéndole así a su mejor amiga, pero no sabía qué debía hacer, después de todo también Ron era su mejor amigo. Ginny conocía demasiado a Harry como para saber que algo lo tenía sumamente molesto aunque tratara de disimularlo.

"Oh, ya veo. Pues será mejor que me vaya, me espera mucho trabajo en San Mungo el día de mañana."

************************

Recibió un pergamino de emergencia a esas horas de la mañana, ni siquiera eran las seis cuando el elfo entró para darle el comunicado. Apenas decía que debía de estar en el ministerio lo más pronto posible pero no explicaba que estaba sucediendo. Así que de muy mala gana se dirigía unas horas antes de lo acostumbrado a su puesto de trabajo.

"Espero que sea realmente importante Potter," le dijo al entrar a su oficina, Ron aún no había llegado, Harry lo miró con expresión lúgubre y seria. "¿Tan grave es?," raras veces veía de esa forma a su compañero, otras veces lo había visto alterado o triste, pero no como en ese momento.

"Malfoy, esta mañana encontraron el cuerpo de Pansy Parkinson sin vida en el tercer piso del banco. La han asesinado."

************************************************************************************************************************************

**Hola de nuevo!!! Muchas gracias a aquellos que siguen este fic, espero que les agrade de todo corazón y disfruten tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Aquí les va el adelanto del próximo capítulo.**

_No quería creerlo, no podía ser posible. "¡¿Cómo pudiste ser capaz?!"_

"_¡Fue tu culpa!" Una fuerte bofetada le obligó a girar el rostro y no pudo contener una mueca de dolor._

_**********_

"_Juro que vengaré tu muerte Pansy aunque sea lo último que haga," dijo frente a su tumba._

_**********_

"_¿Es usted el jefe del departamento objetos sumamente valiosos e irremplazables?"_

"_Así es"_

"_Quisiera hacerle unas preguntas respecto a la señorita Parkinson y la relación que ustedes sostenían."_

_**********_

"_Por favor escúchame."_

"_¿No crees que ya has hecho suficiente Chang?"_

"_Es sobre la muerte de Pansy"_

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!!!**


End file.
